1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to crab meat extractors and more particularly pertains to a new crab meat extracting apparatus for extracting the meat from a boiled or cooked crab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of crab meat extractors is known in the prior art. More specifically, crab meat extractors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,256; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,478; U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,077; U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,547; U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,349; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,093.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new crab meat extracting apparatus. The prior art includes various types of crab meat extractors having handles and compressors.